


Special

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, ron is damn nuisance for rick lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Ron and Carl have a bit of V-day fun...In Rick's room!





	Special

Ron parked his motorcycle in Rick's usual parking spot despite Carl warning him against it and then took off his helmet before standing up and swinging his leg over the bike to get off. He sent Carl a sly smirk as he watched the boy do the same, struggling for a moment with the helmet straps, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

He wrapped his arm around Carl's shoulder and they strolled up the porch stairs. Ron waited patiently as Carl fumbled with his house keys, his hands shaking from both his nerves and his excitement. He knew what was about to happen, and it wouldn't be the first time, but he still wasn't used to it.

When he finally got the door open, they both entered the house. Carl shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it, and then took ginger steps toward the living room. "You want a drink?" He asked quietly, watching as Ron headed for the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"We're going upstairs," Ron smirked. He waited with a hand held out to Carl, and Carl scurried over to him, grabbing it and allowing himself to be led up the stairs. "Today is a special day, Carl, we both know that already," Ron spoke slowly and didn't bother to look at Carl as he did, though Carl stared at the side of his face intensely, trying to take in every word. "So, we're gonna do something special."

Carl figured that Ron didn't have any more plans for the day. He wasn't exactly keen on being all lovey-dovey, he just wasn't the romantic type. Carl was already shocked from what he'd done earlier.

It was around noon when Ron showed up on the doorstep, leather-clad as usual, leaning coolly against the doorframe as he waited for someone to answer the door as usual, but what wasn't usual was what he held in his hands. A colorful bouquet.

Rick had still been home at the time, having come back for his lunch break, and he was the one who opened the door. He'd rolled his eyes upon seeing Ron; he hated the boy. He wished Carl wasn't dating him, he'd tried to stop them from seeing each other, but eventually, he gave up. He didn't want Carl to hate him for trying to dictate his love life. Their relationship had been good lately and he just wasn't willing to ruin it, especially when he was certain that Ron wouldn't stick around for more than a few months.

Only, now he'd been around for eight months. Sticking around like a fly on the wall or a roach on the carpet, only Rick wasn't allowed to step on him no matter how much he wanted to.

"Great to see you," Rick grumbled sarcastically. Ron sent him that annoying little shit-eating grin that he always did, not bothering to stand up straight or even greet the man. "These aren't for you if that's what you were thinking. They're actually for Carl, so, if you'd like to get him...?"

Rick's hand inched its way toward his belt and rested on his taser. His breathing sped up as he tried to remember that Ron was just a kid and that he wasn't allowed to randomly taze him no matter how fucking annoying he was.

Instead of whipping the weapon out, he turned abruptly and called for Carl. Ron didn't bother entering the house, instead opting to wait in the doorway. When Carl made it downstairs he was pleasantly surprised to see Ron with a gift. He didn't think the boy would even remember that Valentine's Day was today.

"Those for me?" He grinned.

"Of course, handsome." Ron grinned as he handed the flowers to Carl. Noticing Rick still lingering, snooping as he usually did, Ron yanked Carl into a deep, sloppy kiss. Carl didn't object, melting into the kiss and looping his hands through Ron's belt to bring him even closer. Rick quickly cleared his throat, coughing harshly immediately after upon seeing that he'd failed to get Carl's attention the first time he tried. Carl pulled away, cheeks reddening quickly, and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his flannel. "You wanna go out? Do some cheesy shit?" Ron offered. Carl nodded quickly before looking toward his dad, silently asking for permission.

Rick sighed. He wanted to say no and slam the door in Ron's face, but he knew that wouldn't end well. Besides, he was now running late and needed to get going. His break was officially over. "I want you back in this house by six o'clock. Six hours together is long enough. Don't be in here alone with each other. Say your goodbyes at the front door, and then you get in your room—" He pointed sternly at Carl. "And **you** go home." He growled, glaring at Ron.

"Yes, dad," Carl muttered.

"Yeah, I got it, **dad**." Ron sneered before wrapping a hand around Carl's wrist to pull him away. "Have a fantastic day at work. Don't get shot...Again." He called over his shoulder. Carl elbowed him in the side harshly and shook his head.

"Don't get into a motorcycle accident," Rick yelled back. "Seriously, not with my son on the back of it!"

They zoomed off after that, and they ended up having a good day sitting in the park and making fun of small children together, Ron's idea of romance. He made sure to pay Carl lots of compliments while they did it, though.

After that, they got ice cream and then went to see a movie, and the rest of the time they spent together was spent on Ron's bike, just riding around, enjoying the peacefulness of the ride and each other's company.

It wasn't until eight when they got home, but Carl wasn't worried. He knew his dad wouldn't be home for at least another hour.

"Why are we going this way? My room is down the other hall—"

"We're not going to your room." Ron grinned. "We're gonna pay your dad's room a little visit."

"W-Why?"

Carl already knew why. He knew what Ron was thinking and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Ron and his dad hated each other, Carl knew that, but was Ron really willing to risk them getting caught and then forced to stop seeing each other **just** so he could give Rick a big fuck you, despite the fact that the man would (hopefully) never even know about it?

Ron was still dragging him to Rick's room, so Carl figured the answer to that question was 'Yes'

When they finally arrived at Rick's door, Ron stopped for a moment, a large grin making its way onto his face. The short pause didn't last long; soon enough he was twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. He glanced around the large room for a moment, snickering to himself as he noticed that there was a big teddy bear on Rick's bed.

"Knew there was something off about that guy. Tell me, Carl, is your dad a furry?"

"That's not how it works, Ron, and no he's not. His girlfriend got it for him. Michonne."

"Somebody is willing to date that uptight, control freak, douchebag, prick?"

"You do realize that he's my literal father, right? Sometimes I think you forget that." Carl rolled his eyes. "He's really not that bad. You're just pissed off that he's the one who arrested your dad."

"Whatever," Ron muttered. "Are we gonna talk about your daddy all night or are we gonna fuck each other senseless?"

"Oh, we were talking about my daddy? I thought we were just talking about my dad." Carl joked, a sly smirk on his face as he tugged Ron forward by the collar of his leather jacket. Ron slammed the door shut and pushed Carl up against it, leaning down to be closer to his face and letting out a small chuckle. "That's what I like to hear." He whispered.

Carl didn't bother replying. Usually, he and Ron would flirt with each other until their erections became absolutely unbearable and then and only then would they start to strip each other, but he decided it'd be best to skip that whole process. He was already semi-erect, seeing as he and Ron hadn't had sex in a good two weeks and the smallest touch was enough to get him excited. Riding around with Ron all day, pressed tightly against his back, it'd really managed to get him going.

Also, his dad would be home soon and he did **not** wanna have to explain why he and Ron were fucking on his bed when Ron wasn't even supposed to be in the house.

So, there's that.

He jutted his hips out, rubbing their crotches together as he connected their lips. Ron started to walk backward, Carl following along without any argument until they fell onto the bed. Ron slid back until he was closer to the head of the bed, and Carl crawled quickly toward him before straddling him. Carl, eager as usual, fumbled with Ron's belt with one hand and slid the pale boy's shirt up with his other one.

"Daddio got any lube?" Ron chuckled as Carl began kissing his neck. Carl cringed and leaned back to look at him, narrowing his eyes. "Don't ruin this, asshole...God, I hope not."

Ron shrugged his shoulders a little before reaching down to search his pocket for the tube he always kept handy.

"Let's not be messy, okay?" Carl sighed. "I know you have it out for my dad, but you're not the one who's gonna have to deal with him and his wrath if he finds out about this."

"I'll consider keeping it mess-free," Ron smirked. Carl narrowed his eyes and caught Ron's neck, squeezing it tightly. "Let me rephrase that. You get a drop of **any** bodily fluid on his sheets and I will murder you myself." 

"Calm down, baby." Ron chuckled. "I'm not crazy, I won't get anything on his precious, silky sheets." He rolled his eyes before nudging the back of Carl's head with the tips of his fingers. Carl got the message and leaned down again, licking long strips up the side of Ron's neck. Ron fumbled around blindly and after a few moments finally managed to locate his lube and get it open. He squeezed some of it into the hand that hadn't found it's way to Carl's ass, and stroked his cock slowly, moaning as he felt Carl's hand traveling down to do the same.

"How do you feel about riding me tonight?" Ron rasped, his eyes drifting up to stare at Carl's pretty face. The sound of his gravelly voice made something in Carl's stomach tingle. He shook his head as he climbed off of Ron. "No sir, this is my night. You're gonna do all the work."

Ron wasn't fucking complaining.

"So, how do you want me?"

Jesus fuck he felt like he was about to pass out.

Ron thought for a moment before a devious smirk crossed his face. Carl rolled his eyes, already knowing he was about to ask for something stupid like--

"Hang off the bed, upside down, head touching the floor," Ron ordered, his smirk turning into more of a childish grin. Carl sighed. Ron was always trying to get him into weird positions when they were having sex. As soon as he'd learned how flexible Carl was, he became obsessed with fucking him in various, pain in the fucking ass positions.

This one wasn't all that bad, though, so Carl would take it.

He did as told, a small lopsided smile present for only a second as he thought about how cool this kind of was, but he didn't want Ron to know how much he was really about to enjoy himself, so he went back to having a blank face. 

Ron knew better. Carl was always trying to be difficult, always trying to make it seem like he wasn't as into it as he was, but they both knew that was a lie. As soon as he got Ron's dick in him he was a moaning mess and that's what gave him away.

Ron took his time teasing Carl, knowing the boy couldn't see where he was or what he was doing. He knew how impatient Carl could get, and he loved getting him all riled up. He took his time, just sitting there, looking around the room curiously. There was nothing particularly interesting in here, it was Rick Grimes' room after all, and it was way too neat for Ron's taste. He wanted to get up and rip all the clothes out of the closet, knock over the few trinkets that were sitting on the clean, shiny surfaces of the lackluster furniture, rip down the blinds, something! Anything to show Rick that he'd been there. Show him in a way that he'd know for sure that it was him! But he didn't. He wouldn't do that to Carl.

"You gonna fuck me anytime today or should I put my fucking clothes back on?" Carl griped. Ron smirked as he scooted over to Carl, rubbing his cold palm over Carl's warm stomach, causing the boy to shiver. Ron watched with parted lips as the boy's pretty little cock twitched in excitement from the small touch. His mouth watered as he eyed it, taking in every vein poking out from the smooth skin. He slowly leaned down, tongue poking out to wet his lips before he allowed them to part completely. He took the head of Carl's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around a few times before pulling away again.

Carl sucked in a sharp breath as the cool air hit his dampened head, stomach clenching as he felt Ron blowing on it as well. Ron sucked on his finger before slowly pushing it into Carl, causing the boy to let out a small whine.

Ron fingered him slowly, watching in awe as the muscle around his finger clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He soon added another finger, his other hand coming up to squeeze the inside of Carl's thigh.

"Look, I know it's been a while, but I don't need any prep. I'm ready for you." 

Ron chuckled and shook his head despite the fact that Carl couldn't see him. "Yes, you do. I don't wanna hurt you. Just one more finger and then--"

"You could at least go a little faster, you know? I'm getting a little lightheaded."

"Lightheaded **before** I'm making you cum so hard you have an out of body experience? That's new. Seems I'm getting better at this."

Carl sighed as he decided against replying, instead focusing on trying to find a more comfortable position. The top of his head was starting to hurt since it was holding up a lot of his body weight. He arched his back as he scooted so that he was a little more on the bed, the movement pushing Ron's fingers farther into him and causing him to let out a harsh cry. His arms gave out on him, causing him to slide a little, but he quickly got himself together again. "Can you please just fuck me, Ron? I'm ready damn it--"

Ron was already lining himself up with Carl's entrance as he spoke. He gripped the lanky boy's hips tightly, holding them down to the bed, before thrusting into him quickly. Carl cut himself off with a loud squeak, his whole body warming up as he felt Ron sliding in and out of him slowly, giving him some time to adjust. He could feel Ron's cock pulsing inside of him, and he let out a high pitched moan, smirking a little as he did. He knew how much Ron loved to hear him. 

"Go," Carl demanded.

Ron didn't argue this time, instead opting to do as told for once. He lifted one of Carl's legs over his shoulder and wrapped the other one around his waist before picking up speed. Carl's eyes rolled into the back of his head before fluttering shut. Every one of his senses was overwhelmed. The sound of Ron's hips connecting with his, the sound of Ron's pleasured hisses, groans and pants, the sound of the bed squeaking every now and then all filling his ears. His body felt hot, his skin burning all over, especially on his cheeks, and he could feel himself already starting to sweat. His hair just barely scrubbing the surface of the floor, although some of it was clinging to the back of his shoulders.

"Faster, baby." He croaked out.

Ron did as told once again, going as fast as he could, but not for long. He could already feel his orgasm approaching, and he was not willing to let go so soon. He slowed down after a few moments before coming to a complete stop. Carl didn't have time to argue as Ron slid out of him quickly before lying down on his stomach.

He gripped Carl's thighs tightly before putting his tongue to good use, first licking up the boy's thighs before finally landing on his awaiting entrance. He wasted no time, pushing his tongue in to lap up the small traces of juices that he'd just left behind. 

Carl's eyes welled up with tears as he tried to keep himself from exploding right then and there, but when Ron brought a hand up to stroke him quickly, it was a lost cause.

"Fuck, yes!" He cried out.

His breathing picked up, he felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen as his throat closed up, trying to hold in a throaty moan, but he failed. "Please!" He whined.

"Please what?" Ron asked, his lips just barely touching Carl's entrance now. He knew the warm breath escaping them was driving Carl nuts as he tried to move his hips so that he was closer, but Ron made sure to hold him firmly in place.

"Please, Ron! Please make me cum!" 

Ron smirked for the thousandth time before going back to what he was doing. He rubbed a thumb over Carl's slit repeatedly as he put his mouth back to work. 

It was only a matter of moments before Carl was damn near screaming Ron's name as he came, whole body shaking as he gripped the comforter beneath him.

Ron watched as his cum dripped down his hand and on his stomach, waiting until he was done before crawling off the bed and pulling on Carl's legs so that he was now lying on it. Carl watched as he licked his hand, making sure to get every drip before he leaned down to clean up his stomach.

When Ron was done, he grinned at Carl before climbing on top of him again, their lips connecting in another sloppy kiss. Carl reached down to give Ron a few tugs before pushing on his stomach so he'd lean back. He gripped Ron's jaw as their tongues moved together quickly. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he had to if he wanted to switch their positions.

He pushed at Ron again as he tilted his head back, finally breaking the heated kiss.He laughed as Ron tried to follow his lips like a dog would follow after a treat. "Whoa there, boy." He teased.

He pushed Ron so that he fell onto his back and then hurriedly climbed on top of him, causing Ron to raise his eyebrows. "I thought I was doing all the work tonight."

"Changed my mind. Problem?"

"No, sir." Ron grinned.

Carl wasted no time in readjusting himself and lining himself up with Ron. He sunk down onto the boy's throbbing cock in mere seconds and watched with a satisfied smile as he threw his head back, mouth falling open, eyes fluttering closed. Ron's hands rested comfortably on Carl's lower back, his arms squeezing the young Grimes closer to him.

Carl lunged forward, licking Ron's exposed adams apple before sucking on it. He wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders before he started to move quickly, up and down, over and over again. 

Ron reopened his eyes as he let out a low groan, staring right into Carl's own eyes before bringing their faces closer together. Their lips met once again in a kiss just as heated as the last one and Carl moaned as one of Ron's hands gripped his ass harshly, spreading him open. 

"Good?" He asked after pulling away from the kiss briefly. He chuckled as he noticed Ron's lip was bruised and busted, bleeding a little. Ron laughed as well as he felt the slight burning in his lip, and the trickle of blood roaming down his chin.

"So good, babe." He complimented.

Carl continued with his movements, wiggling his hips around every now and then. He quickened his pace as he watched Ron's lips part again, his body tensing up. "I--"

"Come in me, baby," Carl whispered. "It's okay. Fucking come in me."

Ron wouldn't have been able to stop himself if he'd tried. The words pushed him over the edge and he let out a loud moan as Carl stopped his movements completely.

Carl panted softly, clenching around Ron's cock again as he soaked up the warm feeling inside of him. Ron sent him a lazy smile as he brought a hand up to stroke Carl's cheek and then his hair. "You were so good for me, baby." He cooed.

Carl blushed, allowing his forehead to fall onto Ron's as he looked down, avoiding eye contact. Ron chuckled as he rubbed the boy's back slowly. Carl always transformed into a shy little thing after sex. It was adorable.

"Let's get cleaned up, alright?" He asked softly. Carl nodded, sighing as he moved to get up. He wished he and Ron could spend more time together. He'd love to cuddle with him, fall asleep with him, and wake up first thing in the morning to see him. He felt weird for thinking like that; He and Ron had only been dating for less than a year and they were only teenagers. That stuff was the kind of stuff that married couples did.

He always kept those thoughts to himself. He didn't wanna creep Ron out. Hell, he was starting to creep his own damn self out! But the thoughts were always there. They always lingered.

He stole one more kiss from Ron before he walked toward the bathroom. "Fix his bed back, make it look like nobody was in here." He ordered sternly. Knowing Ron, he'd want to just leave everything as they left it so that Rick would know exactly what they'd gotten up to. "And spray something! Smells like sex in there."

Ron rolled his eyes, muttering something about how 'God knows Rick hasn't had any of that lately' before doing as told. He fixed the bed back so that it looked like no one had been in his room, put his clothes back on, and then sprayed half a can of febreze.

By the time he was done, Carl had cleaned himself up and got some sweats on. Ron eyed him, taking in how good he looked in his black T-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was still messy from the sex, but his hair was always all over the place so he didn't bother fixing it. He ran his fingers through it a few times and left it at that. Good enough.

"I guess I should get going." Ron sighed as he stepped closer to Carl. "I sure am gonna miss this ass." He muttered as he squeezed Carl, bringing him closer. Carl rolled his eyes and hit Ron's chest before laying his head on it. "I'll miss you too, maybe." He joked.

"I--"

Ron was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing loudly. Carl backed away from him, eyes widening as he glanced down the hall, knowing his dad would appear there sometime soon.

"Shit!" He whisper-yelled. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Be cool," Ron mumbled as he grabbed Carl's hand. "Come on."

"Wha--You wanna walk **toward** him? You should be scared for your fucking life. You should be crawling out a god damn window by now!"

"You suck at whispering. Be quiet." Ron chuckled.

He squeezed Carl's hand reassuringly as they made their way into the living room, where Rick was stood, a glare on his face as he waited for them to fully enter the room. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head, lips pursing and eyes narrowing as he waited for one of them to say something. They didn't.

He glanced down at their hands before looking at Carl again, waiting for his son to at least try to come up with an excuse. He didn't.

"Maybe I wasn't clear earlier. I thought I told you not to come in my house." He mumbled, looking toward Ron. His tone was threatening, but Ron stood his ground, smirking as he placed his free hand in his pocket.

"You **did** tell me that and you **were** clear. I just...Blatantly disregarded what you said. Better?"

"Ron," Carl huffed. "Dad it's not--I didn't--It wasn't exactly--"

"Relax, sweetcheeks," Ron smirked. "Listen, me and your darling son didn't do anything. Not that I didn't try my damndest. I have a busted lip, he was trying to help me clean it. Being a true humanitarian like you taught him. It's disgusting, and a little parenting tip: lay off the moral code a little. Seriously it's sickening--"

"Is that true Carl?"

"It's true, daddy G." Ron interrupted. Rick glared at him, pointing lazily. "Shut up!"

He looked at Carl again, waiting for an answer, and Carl gulped before nodding. "Sorry, dad. I know you didn't want him in here, but I wasn't gonna send him home with a busted lip."

Rick nodded slightly, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He wasn't fooled for even a second. Carl had changed clothes, they both looked flustered, and they both looked way too content. He knew exactly what they'd just gotten up to.

"Find it in your huge ass heart to forgive us? To forgive..." Ron put on his best puppy dog face. "Me?"

"Get the hell out." Carl rolled his eyes as he pushed Ron toward the door. Rick would've warned him about his language, but as long as he was kicking Ron out, he could say whatever he wanted to say.

"See you later Carl. Maybe next time we'll have sex like I wanted." He called loudly. "Bye Mr. Grimes. I'll bring you flowers next time, Richard, I promise!"

"Save them for your dad in prison. Bye, Ronald!"

Carl shoved him out of the door before he could retaliate and chuckled at him before giving him a quick kiss. "Be safe. Text me when you get home. Try to transform yourself from a grade A asshole to a high-class citizen by the next time we hang out."

"No can do." Ron leaned in to give him another kiss before backing away. "Have a good night."

"It's already been the best." Carl winked.

After shutting the front door, Carl sighed in content before walking over to his dad and narrowing his eyes at him. "You didn't have to bring up his dad, you know. You're an adult. You don't have to argue with him like that."

"He started it." Rick shrugged.


End file.
